


Strawberries and Cigarettes

by drxcos_hoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Drarry, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, by wife i mean we arent actually married we are just bsfs online haha, honestly proud of this though, im sleep deprived sorry for any mistakes, my wife requested drarry so i wrote drarry, this was meant to be smutty but now its just fluff and angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drxcos_hoe/pseuds/drxcos_hoe
Summary: When the two are working on a case late at night, what happens when they take a break to catch up with each other?





	Strawberries and Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aimee <3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Aimee+%26lt%3B3).

> Notes at the end :)

_Remember when we first met? You said light my cigarette_

“Pardon?” The blonde asked.

“Light my cigarette. Or I can light it myself? Although I don't want to, I just ate strawberry shortcake that Molly baked me and I’m feeling kind of lazy right now.” Potter stepped closer to the Slytherin. He smelled of cologne and alcohol. Draco couldn't believe this was happening right now. Harry Potter, The Golden Boy, his arch nemesis from when they were both in school, was asking him to light his cigarette. Draco reluctantly handed over the lighter he used to light his own cigarette.

“I heard you swing the other way now.” Draco let out a snarky laugh and smirked, “who would’ve thought that Perfect Potter liked blokes.” Draco spat as if he was disgusted.

Potter fumbled with the lighter he was given. He froze and looked down at the boy. _Potter has gotten taller_ Draco thought angrily. “Oh please, don't think I didn't catch you staring at me as if you wanted me to be yours in sixth year.” Potter rolled his eyes but was still having trouble with the lighter. Draco's smirk fell.

“Really? Because if I remember correctly, you were the one that was obsessed with me, not the other way around.” Satisfied with himself, the shorter boy smirked again. The conversation died after that.

Potter was still having trouble with lighting his damned cigarette. Draco decided to take matters into his own hands and lit the cigarette for the Gryffindor. “Thank you,” Potter spoke as the blonde was pocketing his lighter.

“Don't mention it,”

More seconds of silence.

“You didn't deny it.” Potter smiled his dumb smile that everybody thought was so charming.

“Deny what?”

Potter shook his head and chuckled. “You liked me. In sixth year.” His smile grew wider.

“Don't flatter yourself Potter, I could never fancy you or your stupid scar.”

What Draco said was laced with such venom it made the brunette start to slouch as if he were hiding. It didn't go unnoticed by the blond. “I pity you.” Draco didn't stop, he felt something sort of like victory in knowing that he hurt Potter. “You only got what you wanted because everyone liked you. Perfect Potter with your scar and your broomstick. Bet you loved it, every second of it.” Every feeling from when they were still school boys came rushing back. All the anger and jealousy. All the depression and melancholia. All the fear and anxiety. It was back. “Bet you were praised by your family back at home. You got everything you wanted…”

“Are you done now?” Potter spoke in a small voice.

“Yes, I have nothing left to say to you.” Draco brought his cigarette to his lips and sucked. He brought it back down and blew out the used smoke into the night air.

“I never liked my scar. In fact I hate it. I hate it when people hear my name and their eyes flick to my forehead.

"Not everyone liked me. When I was twelve I had to deal with everyone thinking that I was the Heir of Slytherin. When I was fourteen I had to deal with dirty looks towards me and everyone thinking that I put my name in the Goblet of Fire. Not to mention Skeeter spreading lies about me through her articles. I didn't ask for Cedric to die in front of my eyes at fourteen years old. When I was fifteen I had to deal with this pink toad and her torturous methods of “discipline” as she would call it. Everybody thought I was a liar. I also didn't ask for Sirius, my godfather and the only person I could talk to without being judged, to die right in front of my eyes. When I was sixteen, I witnessed the death of my only father figure left. At seventeen years old, not only did I have to fight in a war and witness the deaths of classmates, friends, and family that I have known for seven years of my life, I had to walk to my death not knowing that I would be completely fine after I was hit with the curse because I was an accidental Horcrux created by Voldemort.” Draco flinched at the name but Harry didn't seem to care, in fact he went on.

“When I was a baby, an infant, I witnessed my mother's death. The family I was left with hated magic and hated me. I grew up in an abusive home that favoured my cousin. I had dreams of the day my parents died without knowing why because my abusive family lied to me and said they died in a car crash for eleven years of my life. On my first day of Hogwarts, when I was eleven years old, they dropped me off at kings cross thinking there was no such thing as Platform 9 ¾ so their intentions were to leave me there.

I never asked nor wanted any of this.”

The blonde was stunned into silence. He didn't really know what to say after that, he didn't even know if he wanted to respond. So he stayed quite.

_Sugar and smoke rings, I’ve been a fool_

Harry brought his own cigarette to his slightly chapped lips, sucked in and blew out a smoke ring as if he was saying “period” after his rant. To be quite honest with himself, Draco was impressed. What couldn't this boy do? He thought to himself and embarrassingly tried to do the action himself. It didn't turn out well, the ring was just like any other ordinary cloud of smoke.

Harry laughed. Draco scoffed. “You’re a fool,” the brunette chuckled.

_Shut up, _Draco thought. _You don't have to rub it in._ “Shut up,” Draco laughed.

More silence.

“When did you know?.. That you were gay?...” the Slytherin asked in an awkward tone, he felt like it was forbidden to ask someone a question like this. He immediately regret asking once he saw the taken aback look on Harry's face.

“About eighteen I think, I realized because I was more attracted to a pastry than sex with Ginny, but we’re on good terms now, she was the first person I came out to.”

At this Draco smiled, the way that Harry put it makes it quite funny. Even though they were being ok with each other right now and they weren’t fighting, Draco still couldnt get over the fact of_ how the fuck is Harry taller than me?_

“Why do you-”

“Why are you so tall,” Draco cut the boy off. “The one thing I had that you didn't when we were in school. And now you have that too!” 

Confused, the Gryffindor scratched the back of his neck. Weren’t they having a nice conversation just now? What happened?

Draco stepped on his finished cigarette and got closer to the boy he literally had to look up to.

“Even if it's only a few inches, you're still taller than me.” Now, the blonde had brought up his hand and was pushing Harry's chest with his pointer finger. It wasn't that Harry was scared, Draco was just strong so he backed up against the ministry wall.

“I was taller than you all throughout school, and now, I have to look at your stupid pink lips! It's not fair.”

_So you sat and stared at my lips_

It was silent now, they stayed like that, frozen in the early morning air. Harry was looking down at the jealous blonde. But the icy blue eyes were not looking back into the emerald green ones, they were looking at the Gryffindors “stupid pink lips.”

_And I could already feel your kiss_

Before they knew it, Draco's lips met Harry's in a soft but aggressive kiss full of emotions.

_Strawberries and cigarettes, always taste like you_

But strangely enough, the two enemies didn't pull away from their kiss that tasted of strawberries and cigarettes.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh hi, sorry for any mistakes but its 2 am so give me a break. My wife Aimee requested this fic so I wrote it for her, this is probably the only fic ive ever actually finished so yay me! Also, I wrote this in a day so im sorry if the plot is bad or there are mistakes, but of course if you like the fic, kudos and comments are appreciated! ok i have tons of schoolwork to do now so i got to go. Ly Aimee, this is for you <3


End file.
